My Teacher And My Husband Are Two In One!
by chorusgurl76
Summary: How would you react if you found out that your husband became your teacher? Well, this is the story of Mamoru and Usagi Chiba. This is my first story. Please be nice..... pouty face
1. Peaceful mornings! NOT haha!

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SM! NAOKO TS... SOMETHING OR OTHER DOES! nervous coughs Oh, yeah, I also used SOME of, my ideas from a book that I read, Prince Of Shadows By: Susan Krinard.

Anywaz, this is the VERY FIRST chapter/story that I have written. I hope that you enjoy. So, without further- a- due...

By the way, this is before they met. Okay, I'm NOW done... here you go...

My Teacher And Husband Are Two In One!

Chapter 1

2004 Tokyo, Japan

It was early spring, in the month of April. Everyone was happy and cheerful. The birds were making their nests for the seasons to come. Everything was moving just as normal. Simply peaceful, quite, and . . . well, perfect...

"OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! WHY DIDN'T you WAKE ME UP FOR SCHOOL!"

... Except , of course, for Usagi. As we all know, Usagi is, again, late for school.

Wild shiny, blonde hair was flying everywhere as she ran down to school. " I am so late for school, what am I going to do! Haruna-Sensei is going to kill me! Kami-Sama must NOT like me at all! WAHHHHHHH! ( Can you image her saying all of this WHILE she is running down the streets, without falling? )

Footsteps scurried up the way to her classroom. Bursting through the door, she appeared bowing at a rapid pace. "Gomen nasai, Haruna-Sensei. Gomen ne! Gomen ne! Gomen ne!"

Her sensei cleared his throat and said "Well, Miss. Tsukino. It seems that you are late for school and I hope that it won't happen again. Because if it does, than I will have to give you a detention, but since it is my first day here, I will let it go."

All the while that he was saying this, Usagi was staring at her teacher in shock...

(My teacher is my... husband!) "Hai, Chiba-Sensei," she said as she, still in a daze, walked to her seat. (I'll have to ask him later) she thought as she glared at her teacher.

"Now class, as you can see, Haruna-Sensei isn't here, because she is having a baby. ( She got married to one of the guys that she went on a "hot date" with.) I will be taking her place for the remainder of your senior year in high school. Okay..."

OMG! What is going to happen now, that I made them married! Oh well, we'll just have to find out, won't we? Arigato Gozamatzu! Ja Ne!

Oh, by the way, I know that this is a really, really, really, really, REALLY short chapter, but this IS my first time and I just want to see what you think! Thanx! Ja Ne


	2. mamochan! what are you doing here!

Gomen ne, minna-san! I know that the first chapter was pretty confusing, but this one will hopefully be better. Anywaz, here are your review answers:

_Syaoran's Lover: Arigato!_

_pretty n cute bunny: here is your update!_

_StarAngel07: update is here!_

_Cool: thank you!_

_bunni-chan: I went as fast as I could... & here it is, ne!_

_Sarah Lyn 86: arigato! 2nd chapter is here!_

_Snick3rDooDl3: To answer your question NO! They will NOT be like this inthe near future. It is just the first chapter, and my first time writing, so I just decided to make it short and see what you guyz thought. I will probably update frequently anywaz, sooo don't worry! Arigato!_

_maggie: Arigato! thanx!_

_Out There: I know that it does need revising. Your right! It is awkward and scattered! You are VERY WISE! THANX! And I know that it is TOO "raw" as you said... hopefully the next chapters will be a success._

_Serenathy: He did just give up on her. HE tried so many times that, even him, gave up. I know that it was kind of short, but what can I say, it was my first time writing and I didn't know if you would like it, or not._

_asami-chan: A lot of stories that I have read are when they are married, or him as the teacher, soo... I just thought that it would be kinda cool if I put those two ideas together and went from there! Arigato!_

Now, I know that the first chapter was kinda confusing, but just deal with it, onegai? Arigato.

Now, without further a due...

Chapter 2

"Now class, we are all going to introduce ourselves to me sense I don't know some of you." hesaid as he wore a **_very_** cocky smile. "My name is Mr. Chiba Mamoru."

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

"My name is Inuyasha."

"My name is Kino Makoto."

"My name is Aino Minako."

"My name is Hino Rei."

"My name is Mizuko Ami."

Usagi started to sweat. After this person, she was next! Kami-sama!

"My name is Furuhata Motoki." ( HAI! Motoki-onii-chan is in high school in this fic!.) The ime was here...

"M-My name is TsukinoUsagi." she said really fast then sat right down.

Mamoru smiled slyly, "Miss. _Tsukino,_ that is NOT what is on your bio here up on my desk. It says that your nae is Mrs. Chiba... he pauses for everyone to gasp -- except for the senshi (WHO ARE NOT SENSHI IN THIS FIC)-- Wait a minute... that is my last name! Hmmm... what a councidence," he ended with a smile.

"Fine, my name is CHIBA Usagi! Are ya happy now!" she accidentally blew up.

Mamoru had a stern look on his face, as he stared at her, "Class Dismissed"

Every student walked out of the classroom... "All except you, Mrs. Chiba..." The door slamed as the last student walked out the door, "... Mamoru."

* * *

Hi guz! I know that it wasshort as well, but I have my reasons!But, I think that it was a little better. Besides, you should be happy that I am updating the next day instead of having to wait for two or three weeks, like you do with other authors...no offence...It would have been longer, but my ENTIRE chapter got deleted off of my account, and I had to start **_all _**over again. And I was really tired and my hands hurt like heck and EVERYTHING. But since I did that, I will make the next chapter longer than both of those combound. Sooo, soorry! Oh, and don't forget to review for me! 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Anywaz, Arigato! Ja Ne!


	3. A DIVORCE? WHAT! NO!

Konnichiwa, minna-san! gomen ne! I was out of town yesterday. Anyway... I promised that I would make this one longer, so here it is... by the way, thanx for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3:

The tension was soo thick in the small classroom. Good thing that it was basically empty. The only two people in the room were a teacher and a student... a very red faced student and a very cocky looking teacher.

"Usako... hello... is anybody home."

"Oh, just shut up, would ya? Okay, it is bad enough that you are my teacher, but I am also late for class-"

"Actually, I dismissed class early today so-"

Usagi points her finger to the bell and BRING

"See, I am late." she said as she left the classroom

"Usako, matte!" she didn't stop, she kept walking, opened the door to her next class and..,

"CHIBA-SAN, YOU DO NOT WALK OUT ON A TEACHER, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTINT!" Mamoru exploded.

She froze. No one had ever yelled at her like that. Not even Haruna-Sensei. Tears welled up in her eyes as she bowed her head. Everyone was shocked: the students, the teacher, Mamoru, but above all... Usagi. What possessed him to do that. She calmly shut the door and walked over to her husband. She lifted her head and...

She slapped him, right across the face. So hard that his head snapped to the side from the impact.

"You arrogant, son of a b. Who do you think you are for yelling at me like that! You might be hurt by that slap... but... that was nothing comparred to what I feel like right now. Okay, it isn't just about total embarressment, but... no one - and I mean NO ONE! - has ever yelled or humiliated me like you just did. And what's worse, is that it came form my own husband."

After she said that, she left, again.

Mamoru was so shocked because of a few reasons:

1. She slapped him.

2. He yelled at her.

3. He humilliated her.

4. He ruined her reputation (most likely)

5. She yelled at him.

6. He wanted to quit.

The only reason that he did this was so that he could get closer to his beautiful wife. Now, all he did was screw it all up. He didn't mean to yell at her, it just slipped out.

He finally realized that she left. She left him... that thought scared him. He had to get her, before its too late. He did the only thing that he could do. He ran home. He knew that she would be there. He ran towards his apartment building, ran up eight flights of stairs, because the elevators don't go fast enough. Ran down his hall and barged through the door to see... an empty apartment.

Everything was the way it was after housekeeping left. Nothing was touched. Everything was put away. None of her shoes were at the door, her pink bunny slippers were still by the doorway. No tissue boxes out. No closet doors open, infact all the doors were shut. I mean, all of them are always shut, except the bedroom door...

'Wait a minute, the bedroom door is always shut.' he realized. 'She is here! She didn't leave me!' He was so happy, he quietly tip toed towards there room and peeped through the door saw that she was on their - _their - _bed. She was crying out to her stuffed animal, bunny, of course, andyou could tell - atleast **_he_** could tell - that she wanted to stop and not cry anymore.

He was about to walk in, when she started to talk again. "I don't know what to do anymore, Mr. Fuzzy. Ever since we got married he has been great. I knew that I should have seen the signs coming. I mean that would explain why he was trying to help me with all my homework, and stuff." She heard footsteps behind her. She gasped, even though she already knew who it was. "What do you what?"

"Forgiveness."

"Good luck trying to get it buddy."

"Usako, I just wanted to say that I am soo sorry about what I said and did. I can't believe that I said that. It just came out and I couldn't stop it. I was stupid and I can't say that I would be suprised if you said that you wanted a divorce..."

(NO THEY ARE NOT GETTING ONE!)

That got her attention. A divorce. How could he think that.She loved him. She might be mad, but a divorce...

"NO!" she exploded.

She ran up to him and gave him the biggest kiss he gotten in his life. Sensations ran through their bodies. They were both filled with happiness, relief, forgiveness, guilt, sadness, joy, and most importantly... love.

She pulled away slowly, and smiled happily at him as he reveled in the feeling that was going through him. "Wow." was all he could say. She giggled softly. "Do you forgive me, yet?"

She pulled back slightly, so that she stood right infront of him. She looked him up and down and jump in his arms, with her legs around his waist, so that she she was the same eye level as him

"What do you think, big boy?" she asked, slyly.

"I think that I am about to fall from the impact of that jump. God! What do you weigh?" He laughed at his own joke.

She got down off of him, slowly, with her head bowed down to the floor. Silence. Ten seconds later, she pounced on him, so that they both landed - safely on the bed. She looked at him haughtily and he got scared. "You think that I weigh a lot, do you?"

He chuckled nervously. "Uh Oh!" He cleared his throat, " Honey, I was just kidding, haha, you know that. I know that. Since we both know that, we both need to just forget about it, right?" He saw her mad face and almost whimpered,"Please?" He put on the puppy eyes, and she said:

"For now, young one. For now."

* * *

THERE YOU GO! Here is your long, no AN chapter that you have been waiting for! I know that it still might be messy, but when I finish this story, I will go through the whole thing and revise and spell check it. I know that some of you are getting kind of suspicious that I might be using the same idea as another story, this chapter I think made it **_unique!_** Anyway, remember to review! 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Anywaz, Arigato! Ja Ne!


	4. REVIEW ANSWERS! ARIGATO!

This isn't a chapter! This is answers to your reviews!

* * *

amy - I have three chapters up... and I will keep in mind that you hate to kept in suspence you are the first person to review for chapter 2!

Sweetpeahannahg - chapters are here!

SailorEarth87 - I will revise this story ONCE I am finished with it (if that sounded mean, sorry), and I will get rid of the A.N.'s when I revise this story. I know that it doesn't make sense that they are married when she is in high school, but just go along with it, please? As you can teel, in ch. 3, I did make it more unique than my other chapters. Sorry if you don't like it. Thank you for reasuring me that you want me to continue writing this story, I appreciate it! I will be careful... AND I WILL REVISE IT, WHEN I AM DONE! Just soo you know... P.S. I am really really reallly sorry if that response sounded really mean, I don't mean for it to be.

pretty n cute bunny - you are a good bunny... thanx for reviewing ARIGATO! you are my first reviewer EVER! THANX! LUV YA! Syaoran's Lover is someone that I know... and isn't the one that has an account on fanfiction! So it doesn't really count!

cherryblossomchick12 - I thought that it was funny, too... thanx!

Serenathy - lol review!hahaha! the reason that I wanted him to make it a big deal is that, I wanted it to make it different from the Mamo-chan that we all know and love!

EmMaStArZ-AmAnDa-AnGeL-PiN... - here is your update!

starangel07 - I did update! Thanx!

Silver Millenium-81 - thank you for reading this fic. I will NOT quit writing it.

Secretly a Miko - thanx for reviewing!

Snick3erDooDle3 - I love writing cliff hangers... it gets people, like yourself, more "hooked" !lol!

bunni-chan - I did update and plan on updating almostEVERYDAY!

ilovelove - I couldn't think of any names so... I just put their names in this... I thought that it was kind of funny!

maggie ferret - HEY! thanx for the review! I loved that part too! keep reviewing! lol !

TsukinoGoddess - thanx, I hope that it turns out to be a greatstory, too!

PixiePim - thank you for feeling my pain! luv ya! keep reviewing!

Livyrose - I know that nothing really happened, but I was still new at this and I was kind of scarredabout putting too much in... turns out that I put tooooo little...GOMEN NE GOMEN NE!

Eo - I am glad that you get it now! thanx for reviewing! keep it up!

starangel07 - :) you are the first one to update for chapter 3! yay lol!


	5. ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!

konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen nasai for not updating in the past few days! I had writers block and I was busy wih this big school project! Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter for you!

Chapter four:

It was a bright and sunny day. The clouds were gone. The sun was shining beautifully. The students were all ready for school to be over. Everyone was their Makoto, Rei, Amy, Minako, Sakura, Inuyasha, Kagome, Syaoran, Mamoru, Usagi... YES! Even Usagi was here... EARLY!

_'I am going to show that husband of mine that I can be grown up and come to his class early. Even if I slept in late, It doesn't matter! I am going to get a front row seat , and I WILL pay attention in class today. YAY!'_

As she walked over to her classroom, she stopped as she spotted her husband talking to another woman, smiling and laughing, with ANOTHER woman!_ 'What is he doing! I cannot believe him for doing this to me! I better go see what he's up to!'_

She walked over to them and tapped the woman on the shoulder, " Hi, um I was looking for-- OH, Mr. Chiba, there you are! I was looking for you," she said with a very devious smile, "I was wondering I could talk to ou after class, about the homework that we had! That is, --" she looked at the woman with a murderous glare," --IF your not too busy. I would really appreciate it if you would."

Mamoru looked at her with an understanding smile, "Why, I would love to help you on your work. I just need to finish up with Kaguya, ( You know "Princess Kaguya" lol!) here-"

'So that's her name... hmmm... I'll show her who's man he is!' "Ummmm, Mr. Chiba..." She looked at him through hooded eyes, 'this'll get his attention for sure.' "I atcually need your help, now!" She finished, with a very sweet smile! ()

Mamoru saw the look on her face and understood, 'She's jealous!'

He led his wife to his classroom and shut the door. Luckily, it was lunch period and she had forty-five minutes till the bell next rang. Once they got to his room, he went to his desk and started to look for something in it. "So, Usako, whatdid you-"

He was cut off by a sudden force pushing him against the board, that was behind him. "I thought that you and I could discuss what was going on with you and that girl... Kaguya, was it?" He hesitated before answering his ( cough cough uptight cough cough )wife.

"Yes, I did offer to help another fine, young woman-one of your classmates-on her homework." He doesn't even know how thin the ice was, that he was skating on.

"Yeah, you just happened to tutor a** fine! _young!__ FEMALE! _**Who just HAPPENS to be the school..." she lowered her voice"...slut with her homework." She was going somewhere now! When she started, she never stopped. "And what's worse the fact that if you even turned your head, she would have kissed you, OR the fact that you realized how embarrassing and HUMILIATING it was to see your spouse THAT close to another woman! It was embarrassing to s--"

She was cut off by a pair of lips, crashing down on hers...

I know that it isn't very long, but I have a hugest case of writers block! -- -- -- ! Soooo, GOMEN NASAI! If you REVIEW a lot, than I will make the next chapter up to you as an apology and really LOOOONG!...

but only if you...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Anywaz, Arigato! Ja Ne!


	6. Tutor session last chapter sorry

Konnichiwa everyone! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like... forever. But here I am again! Anyway, I hope that you accept my deepest apologies! But anywayz...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon! Naoko... something-or-other... does! -laughs nervoulsy-

Without further ado...

Chapter 6:

Soft, hot lips claimed her own. She knew these lips. Oh yess, she knew them. She responded to them immediately.

"Hmmm..." she was very content when he pulled away. She had a slight smile on her face, and was breathing deeply.

He looked at her and said "Isthat a good enough apology for the incident, my sweet wife?" She looked at him, as if in a daze and smile a 500-watt smile, that lit up the entire room.

"Yes, of course it does!" As she said this, she gave a big HUGE hug and kisses all over his face and neck.

Darien suddenly smiled a cute smile, "Serena, I think that we should let you do a special tutoring setion... you know... JUST me and _you..._"

Serena smiled back slyly, "Why, Mr. Shields, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know, what do you hav in mind?"

"I think that we should go home and havea big party, with all of our friends and celebrate being married for a year... what do you say?" Serena said, with a (again) huge smile!

That night, they both had invited all there friends, and her family over (all his family is dead) and had a huge party!

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOORRRYYY! I HAD TO **_END IT!_**

It was just going to drag out! It would have never ended. I have another fanfiction, THAT WILL END PROPERLY!

Anyway, if any of you out there are mad at me looks nervously left and right I'm ssoorryy! SO I hope that you liked my first one.

Also, I never updated it, because I had to do school things (homework, drama, chorus-choir-, etc.)

SO, anyway, the next one that I do will be sooooo much longer and as I said, this was my first story. LIKE EVER! So, yea!

And like I alwayz say...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! .. even if you don't like me! onegai... it builds my self-confidence. And makes me want to write, even more than I already do... still!

Aishiteru... do not feel weird, I tell all my friends that!

Anywaz, Arigato! Ja Ne!


	7. this is my new story idea READ!

Hi everyone! I hope that you will read this, it is my new story, but I want you to read this and review to see which anime, I should do for it... Card Captor Sakura, OR OR OR, Inuyasha

Review me, pleaz!

I was thinking about doing a sailor moon fanfiction, but ... maybe later! But anyway, I was thinking about doing a story about a girl - I don't know what anime to do (CCS, Inuyasha - you pick) - who had a boyfriend and some friends and then, they just all left her out of no where, and it turns out that years later - when she goes to school in AMERICA (Ah-merr-EE-ka - inside joke - gomen ne!) Anywaz, she gets to go on a class trip to Japan! When she gets there, no one can understand what anyone is saying. So, she has to help the teachers, everyTHING! SO, they journey to a BIG mansion and it turns out that they are staying at the girl's old boyfriends house... WHAT!... But wait, it turns out, they are all part of the deadliest gang in all of Tokyo, call The Deadly Wolfs. And, it turns out that HE is the leader of this gang! ... So, everyone is there...including the teachers and the students! ABSOLUTE MAYHEM! See what happens as all this uncovers all this absolute crazy world. We will unlock adventure, action, crazy moments, and maybe, we might even unlock some hidden romances.


End file.
